The Little Twisted Love Story
by ChibiUsa-00
Summary: Rini palaa menneisyyteen mukanaan poika, josta hänen isänsä on suunnitellut tulevaa aviomiestä. Menneisyydessä kaikki ei mene ihan putkeen ja Rini saa selville äitinsä suvun tarkimmin varjellun salaisuuden ja voiman. Hänen rakkaus elämänsä heittäytyy pyörremyrskyn keskelle, kun Helios saapuu kouluun ja unen valtakunnassa vihollinen vikittelee häntä.


Disclaimer : En omista mitään. Alkuperäinen tarina kuuluu Naoko Takeuchille. Minä vain pelleilen ja rahaa en saa.

**1\. Sailor Moon: New Generation/ Uusi Sukupolvi**

**Kristalli palatsissa, Ulkopuolisen silmin:**

''Äitii!? Isää?'' nuori neito huutaa ruustutarhassa, hänen vaaleanpunaiset hiuksensa liehuivat kesäisessä tuulessa samalla kun hän tutki ympäristöään purppuranpunaisilla silmillään. Tajuttuaan ettei hänen etsimänsä ole siellä hän kiiruhtaa kohti valtaistuinsalia.

Matkalla hän törmää blondiin jolla on yllä sailor fuku oranssilla hameella ja jaloissa oranssit avokkaat. ''Oh, Neo Prinsessa Serenity. Mihin sinulla on kiire?'' Blondi kysyy uteliaana hieman pökertyneenä törmäyksestä. ''Venus, en huomannut sinua. Etsin isää ja äitiä, oletko nähnyt heitä?'' Prinsessa aloitti epävarmasti, mutta jatkoi hymyillen ''Ja muuten uusi kaartin jäsen on kuulemma todella komea, sopisi varmasti sinulle olethan rakkauden ja kauneuden seshi.'' Venus punastui ja muisteli hetken päiväänsä ja nyökkäsi sitten prinsessalla ''Kyllähän minä heidät näin tuossa aiemmin ja puhuimme hetken koulutuksestasi, mutta he näyttivät hieman uupuneilta. Prinsessa...et kai ole taas pulassa?'' ja jatkoi sitten itsekseen ''koska sinä muka et olisi pulassa, olet aivan kuin äitisi sinun iässäsi...''

''En toki, haluaisin vain puhua siitä että 15 vuotis syntymäpäiväni on ensiviikolla ja ajattelin että...no... voisinkohan minä...päästä käymään menneisyydessä... Usagi ilahtuisi varmasti...'' Prinsessa punastui mainitessaan äitinsä oikean nimen. ''Vai sillä lailla. Aiot siis palata. Kuningatar suostuu varmasti mutta kuninkaasta en ole niin varma. Hän on alkanut etsiä aviomiesehdokkaita sin-'' Venus vaikeni tajutessaan puhuneensa sivusuun. ''HÄN MITÄ?!'' Prinsessa korotti ääntään epäuskon vallassa. Silmät salamoiden prinsessa marssi kohti valtaistuinsalia välitämättä Venuksen estelystä.

Salissa:

''Mamo-kulta, oletko varma että hän pitää ajatuksestasi... Tiedäthän Rinin...Tuota...Hänellähän on edelleen tunteita Heliosta kohtaan ja sitä paitsi hänellä on sinun temperamenttisi...'' vaaleahiuksinen kuningatar yritti saada miestään luopumaan ideasta, sillä hän ei halunnut tyttärensä suuttuvan tai tämän menevän naimisiin henkilön kanssa jota tämä ei rakasta. ''Usa-ko. Tiedät että ajattelen tyttäremme parasta ja sitä paitsi hänhän saataa rakastua johonkuhun ehdok-'' kova pamaus keskeytti kuninkaan lauseen ja molemmat sekä kuningatar että kuningas kääntyivät katsomaan salin ovea, vain nähdäkseen mansikka-blondin neidon seisovan sen edessä vaaleanpunainen, maata viistävä leninki yhä liehuen.

Kuningatarta huvitti vakavassa tilanteessa se, että edes Venuksen seshi ei pystynyt pidättelemään hänen temperamenttista tytärtään, jos prinsessa sille päälle sattui. ''Isä kuule, olen kuullut että etsit minulle tulevaa aviomiestä. Mahtaakohan huhu pitää paikkaansa?''Prinsessa aloitti hunajaisella äänellä.

Mamoru ei joko huomannut tai halunnut huomata tyttärensä sarkasmia vaan vastasi vakaalla äänellä ''Kyllä vain. Etelä-Britanniassa olisi yksi aatelis nuorukainen, hänen nimensä on Brian Cronwell ja hän on jo 17-vuotias. Ikä ei tosin ole ongelma sillä onhan minulla ja äidilläsikin jokunen vuosi ikäer-''. ''Isä. En to-del-la-kaan aio mennä naimisiin minkään hemmotellun aatelis muksun kanssa! Ja kaiken lisäksi aion viettää tämän vuoden syntymäpäiväni 2000-luvulla Usagin, Amin, Minakon, Rein ja muiden kanssa. Etkä sinä voi asialle mitään sillä lupasit että saan pyytää syntymäpäivälahjaksi mitä vain.'' prinsessa haastoi isänsä, hänen äänensävynsä oli muuttunut hunajaisesta jäätäväksi aivan kuten hänen katseensakin.

Kuningas ei aikonut pyörtää päätöstään ''Rini, en salli sinun palata menneisyyteen, koska 15 vuotis syntymäpäivä on tärkeä päivä sillä silloin olet virallisesti kruununperillinen ja valmis tulemaan prinsessaksi, sinut aletaan tuntemaan myös julkisuudessa. Alat saa kutsuja juhliin, tansseihin ja kaikenlaisiin tapahtumiin- Joten olen pahoillani, mutta et voi lähteä.'' prinsessan silmät alkoivat sumeta kyyneleiden vuoksi, mutta kuningas vain jatkoi polittisella ja dominoivalla äänellään ''Sinun on korkea aika alkaa käyttäytyä kuin prinsessa ja se tarkoittaa että sinun on unohdettava Helios ja etsiä uusi rakkaus.''

Kuningatar Serenity kavahti, veti nopeasti henkeä ja nosti kätensä huulleen, sillä hän tiesi miehensä menneen liian pitkälle viimeisellä lauseellaan.

Rinin silmin:

Kehoni alkoi täristä ja tunsin kuinka tunteet myllersivät sisälläni. Tunteeni olivat sekoittuneet toisiinsa mutta pystyin silti erotettamaan ne toisistaan: surua, raivoa, inhoaa, epätoivoa ja pelkoa. Surua siitä etten ollut nähnyt Heliosta seitsemään vuoteen, raivoa isäni omapäisyydelle, inhoa jonkun tuntemattoman vaimoksi joutumista kohtaan, epätoivoa halulle tavata rakkaat ystävät ja pelon tunne johtui siitä että jos jotain tapahtuisi Kuningatar Serenitylle tai Kuningas Endymonille minä olisi vastuussa Kristalli Tokiosta. Jo pelkkä ajatuskin huimasi. Kuinka isä kehtasi edes ajatella voivansa hallita minun elämääni? Nimensä veroisesti se on minun ja vain yksin minä päätän mitä sillä teen!

Tunteen purkaukselta välttyäkseni juoksin omaan huoneeseeni ja kokosin vaalean punaiseen olkalaukkuuni kaikki ''normaalit'' vaatteeni. Pakkasin mukaan myös muita tärkeitä tavaroitani kuten kaulaketjun jossa roikkuu kristalli kello(Crystal Carillon) jolla taistelin Nehelenian apureita vastaan-kello on nyt pienempi, sillä pyysin että Sailor Mercury pienentäisi sen- ja sen seurana huilu jonka sain Perurulta-myös se pienennettynä-toisin kuin muut koruni jotka ovat korulippaassani tämä koru herättää minussa syviä tuntemuksia.

Otin äidiltäni perimän Luna Penin esille ja huusin '''Moon Prism Power! Muuta minut normaaliksi 1900- luvun tytöksi!'' Valo ympäröi minut, suljin silmäni ja tunsin kuinka vaatteeni vaihtuivat. Tarkastelin vaatetustani ja ilokseni pidin siitä. Minulla oli Vaaleanpunaiset sandaalit ja -hupullinen toppi topissa oli söpöt pupun korvat, siniset farkkushortsit ja kaulassa roikkui pitkä pinkki helmikaulakoru. Hiukseni olivat tavalliseen tapaan ja katsoessani ihastelin hiuksiani jotka olivat ennen niin untuvaiset ja pörröiset, ja nyt yhtä pitkät ja silkkiset aivan kuten äidillä.

''Prinsessa Rini?'' kuulin lemmikki kissanii Dianan äänen, vaikka en tunnistaisi ääntä tietäisin sen olevan Diana, sillä vain hän kutsuu minua Prinsessa Riniksi eikä Prinsessa Serenityksi. Siinä misää minusta on tulossa kuningatar niin Dianasta on tulossa henkilökohtainen neuvonantajani ja -avustajani, tiedän hänen onnistuvan siinä sillä onhan hänen äitinsä-Luna- ja isänsä-Artemin- antaneet neuvoja edesmenneelle isöäidilleni Kuningatar Serenitylle. Samaa ei voi sanoa minusta-luulisin-, sillä minua ei opeta oma äitini vaan hänen suojelijansa Sailor Seshit, ei sillä että heissä olisi jotain vikaa mutta kukaan heistä ei ole kuningatar. He voivat opettaa vain teorioita ja hallitsemiseen vaaditaan myös kokemust-.''PRINSESSA RINI! Maa kutsuu'' Diana huusi suoraan korvaani keskeyttäen ajatukseni, luojan kiitos sillä jos ajattelen liian monimutkaisia asioita saan päänsäryn. ''Niin?'' kysyin nopeasti ennen kuin Diana ehtisi huutaa enempää-saan myös siitä päänsäryn- ja otin normaalin ilmeen. ''Luna-mama sanoi että Sailor Pluto odottaa metä portilla. Artemis-papa pyysi sinua kertomaan Minako-samalle että ellei tämä lopeta Artemiksen pukemista vauvojen vaatteisiin tämä saisi 'kyytiä'. Eikö Artemis-papa olekin vanhanaikainen?'' Diana kehräsi ylpeänä siitä että sai välittää isänsä viestin. Hymyilin Dianan kissanhymylle ja nostin laukkuni.

Samalla salissa, Ulkopuolisen silmin:

Neo Kuningatar Serenity katsoi miestään nyt pettynyt ilme kavoillaan. ''Oliko tuo tarpeellista? Miksi edes sanoit noin hänelle? Olisiko sinusta ollut mukava jos olisin hypännyt Seiyan syliin heti sinun lähdettyä Japanista?'' kuningatar kysyi siniset silmät tiiviisti miehensä sinisiin silmiin tuijottaen. ''Tiedät että tämä on täysin eri asia, Usa-ko'' kuningas sanoi hieman hermostuneena, sillä hän tiesi vallan hyvin, että kuningatar oli hyvä vihoittelemaan. ''Älä 'Usa-ko' minua, tuo ei mene enää läpi. Saat pyytää Riniltä anteeksi. Ennen illallista.'' sen sanottuaan kuningatar Serenity käveli tyynesti ulos huoneesta. ''Ugh. Rini ja anteeksi pyynnöt. Tämä oli ensimmäinen riitamme, enkä pidä siitä yhtään tippaa.'' kuningas Endymion mumisi puoliääneen ja osin itsekseen murehtien poistuessaan huoneesta.

Kukaan huoneessa ollut ei huomannut varjoa oli tietty maine, se tunnettiin varkaana, mutta tällä kertaa se oli palkattu etsimään joku-joka voisi muuttaa tulevaisuuden korjaamalla menneisyydessä tehty virhe-nuori, kaunis ja vahva/maaginen, se odotti hetken ja lähti huoneesta, sen kohde ei ollut mikään tavallinen tallaaja tällä kertaa. Se oli iskenyt silmänsä nuoreen neitoon. Sen tavoite oli tarkkailla ja tutkia neitoa. Jos neito oli Varjon etsimä henkilö tämän oli saatava varmuus asiasta.


End file.
